User talk:Fottymaddy/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Nissan350z! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 13:27, October 25, 2011 Pictures Fotty maddy? How do you make suck clear picture's? And what do You use as a picture program? All i do is press print screen then go on to paint and copy and paste then i crop it and save it then im done ! I use png. im am very sorry i only joied only yestreday and i wont do it agan You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi I unblocked you. If you want the reason, come to chat. Thanks- --[[User:Mixer2301|''' Idea Mixer2301']] Admin and Chat Moderator 09:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) can i ask something? Please may I use your pics of my party? It is '''MY' party after all. Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 15:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT Nissan350z, I noticed that you created a page called 'Camiad' and then moved it to 'Footymaddy'. I am telling you that if another admin sees it, you would have been BLOCKED FOR A LONG TIME, and you were previously blocked before for swearing. As I am doing my duty and dont want to hurt you, I deleted the page. Remember :IF YOU EVER CREATE PAGES ABOUT YOUR PENGUIN, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED. I'm not here to be rude or mean, but a little strictness is needed to explain. I know that you are a great user here, but 'Old Habits Die Hard'. See you soon- [[User:Mixer2301|'7.88']] Talk Admin and Chat Mod. 11:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) by the way, ruesume was blocked for vandilizing. waddle on! Congratulations! Congratulations, Nissan! You have earned my Blogger Award! This award is given once a while to a great blogger in the club penguin wiki, and you are truely a great and cool bloger, who brought us many cool ideas in his blog. Have fun and Happ Editing (and blogging, too! :). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Please, Please can i meet you on Club Penguin! I am dieing to meet you. okay i have just been kickbanned from the chat. Why was that? Please help --Scorpion796 16:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) oh, i didnt knew you could say that :'(. --Scorpion796 16:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) KICK-BAN?!!! WHY AM I KICK-BANNED FROM THE CHAT? LET ME IN! I GOT MY FIRST WARNING AND THAT'S IT! I STOPPED AFTER THAT! >:( UH-OH I guess I should delete the 3 messages I sent... Please meet me and friend me on Club Penguin Hey Fottymaddy (Nissan350z)! I just want you to know I'm your biggest fan and want to meet you on Club Penguin. Please leave me a message on my messages to find out a good time. Just to know I have school from 8:30 from 3:00. You can get to my page from here User:Flibie 28. Please I want to meet you so bad! Questions for you You are invited to answer some of my questions for my resent project. Just click my user name here User:Flibie 28 and click blogs. Then click the blog There coming.... and answer the questions in the comments. This is all! Waddle on! Stats Who is this? You answered: '''Shadow Guy (correct) What is this for? You answered: None (the correct answer was Shadow Guy vs Gamma Gal) What's happening? You answered: None (the correct answer was a movie) Prizes! ! Invitation to Silly Party! (Earned!) X First Peek at trailer! (didn't Earn) X Audition in movie! (didn't Earn) You got a C! Please do me a favor. Could you tell Tracotrapper that my uncle works for CP, and has confirmed these things? He seems to be ruining pages that are confirmed to be true by someone whom I am close with. -PerryP COME TO THE SILLIEST PARTY EVER Your invited to my party! Hey, look below for what this message is about! Hope you can make it! Hello Nissan350z, You are the Penguin of the Month! Congratulation! We would like to give this: You're free to do anything with it, and also you can add it in your user page if you wish! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Hello Fottymaddy, You are the Penguin of the Month! Congratulations! We would like to give you this: You are free to do anything with it, and you are allowed to add it to your user page. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 06:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) and Sdgsgfs 03:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey can I join your band. Your epic. Waddle on 09:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Cool guy569 09:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry Fottymaddy! Your chances have improved now due to the fact you actually spotted and found the user. I will give you the chance to Block and delete the page now If you want. -Love26362 AKA I love perry alot No reason! I was Kick-Banned from chat for no reason! Could it be WaddleBot's revenge? STOP No fighting, please. When you quit simply put the "Retired" Template. Keep quiet that you are quitting. Just a Reminder! Today is the silly party at 6:00 (eastern)! It will be at the box dimension on the server of Sleet! See ya there! Fottymaddy Don't leave the wiki! Please don't leave :( -- '''Puffleagent5Talk 22:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHAT! Sorry Please dont leave! I just released I did not add the second part as a rule at the top, I thought I had and this was the first time I got chance to speak to you. Is there anything I can do to make you come back? ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 10:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Please come!! :) 14:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Good job Ahem PLEASE ENTER ZEE CHAT, DICTATES ZEE AWESOME ONE!!! ----Awesome335 (Administrator and Bureaucrat, Unofficial Wiki Council Chairman, Ruler and Dictator of Awesome, Lord Voldemort's Henchman, Wizard101 Player, Club Penguin Wiki Editor, Friend of All Users, Mad Hatter, King Of Beavers, Master of All Creatures). 20:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You left, without saying bye to me Hello Nissan350z, I know it's your choice to quit. But, you quitted for a stupid reason. Becoming an admin isn't everything, you're really a good user. You can still continue and remember there will still be chances very soon, really soon. I hope you will come back soon and forget this all. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 18:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) hi Hi, can u join chat please? Sdgsgfs Guess What? , I have something to tell you. Ye be blessed! Hi bud.png|Oh and hi bud!!! Ye be Knight now put this template on your page and me explain de rest during de Medieval Party 2012! Till den, see ye round! -_' (wink) Hi there! I'm on my 3DS now so I can't chat... An Asian Otaku 16:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fottymaddy, here is a message for you from '''Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 16:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC) . Chat Please join chat, I wisheth to speaketh unto you. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 16:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Add on CP? Hey Fotty! Can you please add me on CP? My name is Dyno1999. Thanks! :D --Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 17:55, May 10, 2012 (UTC) hi hey i made a template for you :D you know it is Apj Thanks! Thanks Fotty! I think the same of you! :D --Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 08:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fotty! Do you want to do a mission on CP? If you do, come to Abominable and our Pookie Destroyers chat. --Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 18:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Fottymaddy what background are you wearing in your causal look? 21:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) PICS :D Hey, I got some pics of that Medieval Pookie Attack thing! One is of us at the Ski Hill, with Dyno saying "Follow me!"! Here they are: Here is the cover of the FIRST EVER ISSUE!! :D Sorry Hey Fotty. I'm sorry I had to leave chat and CP! Please come back to chat. --Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 15:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ? can you get on the chat? i cant!?! Apj26 fotty read please I Cant get on the chat can you it comes up with a white screen Pam pam4pam pam4 Demotion? Hi, Fottymaddy. I heard that you wanted me demoted, but I don't understand why. I had to block you because you cursed. It's the rules. It doesn't mean I'm being mean, it means I'm doing my job. I have to do it. I think you're really awesome and a nice person but I had to block you because it would be unfair to everyone if I didn't. It was just for one day; I hope you understand. Sorry if I made you mad, but I just have to block people that break the rules. -'ShrimpPin' (Bureaucrat, Admin, Wizard101 player, dream recorder, awesome person) 00:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Bye Have a great time on holiday freind. My talk page conttact me here Pookie Destroyers Party! Hello agent! To celebrate the 1 month anniversary of the Pookie Destroyers Resistance on 13th June 2012, Director Wasp125 is having a party! Here are some details: Server: Sleet Room: Dock (we will go around different places in the game, starting here!) When: 13th June, 2012, as soon as Wasp logs onto chat! Other Details: Be sure to look out for Pookies! Leave me a message for more info! The party may be delayed, but if so, I will try and tell you! Hope to see you there! Waddle on! --Wasp125 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Please come on chat Hello Fottymaddy, Please can you come on chat? Or edit? P.S. How was your holiday? Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs Hi :( Sorry i missed you on the chat can ou come back on? you know it is Apj Welcome back! Welcome back! I hope you have a nice break! So you want to be my Penguin's friend. My penguin's name is Marcel202. Say you found rockhopper before me, i saw him at my first year at CP at Holiday Party 2010. So have a nice day!-Marcel202 Friend Hello, I am trying to friend all the admins on this wiki and would really like you to accept my friend request that I have sent you! 11:17, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Family Tree Thought you'd like this: -- Jjoeyxx, VIP Superstar Actor/Director And Owner Of KFP! 16:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Video Done Hi Fottymaddy yesterday I interviewed on you on my channel so here's the video i made ;) . --Arsenal55702 (talk) 13:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Signature Done Hi Fottymaddy I have made you a signature I hope you like it :D This the code to use it btw Here is the link :D http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fottysig --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Commenting Hi Fottymaddy, Please do not talk to other contributers like you did here, whether they are registered or not. This is not a way to express yourself and talk with others. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:45, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Jjoeyxx Comics and Gift! Here is Part 1 of a comic strip I made and an early gift from Ireland. Sir, Famous Rainbow Puffle! 18:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Present Sorry, if I upset you today by saying GET OUT. I was joking, honestly. So I made a photo album: Hope you enjoy it! Sir, Famous Rainbow Puffle! 16:40, March 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Why? The reason why is because my image has the blanked Player Card, and kinda shows the whole image. I hope you understand. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC)' Puffle Hotel Yello, Fotty! You know the way I showed you my igloo? There was a garden and inside. There was also a puffle forest habitat, but I'm wondering if I should get rid of that and replace it with a puffle hotel? It's just I don't wanna get rid of it, but I want a puffle hotel too :S I will never change my other igloos, because that's my home now. So, I'm wondering, what do you think I should do? I can't wait till the 21st, that's WAY too long, well, sort of. Sir, Famous Rainbow Puffle! 10:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I now have a job - at the Puffle Hotel! Signature Hello Fottymaddy, I have just recently seen you're signature, and it is basically a template. Using templates as signatures is not allowed, as it does not produce a timestamp. This was mentioned in the Signature Policy and as well as in the recent wiki activity. Well, so you must change you're signature. Thanks- --Mixer2301 (talk) 11:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Fottymaddy! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 02:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Mrpenguin887 Saturday Info Hello, Im just reminding you that my hoilday on saturday is going to be cancelled, My Mrpenguin887 Saturday, I will have a easter party to celebrate easter 2013! So im sorry that Mrpenguin887 Saturday will be cancelled! March 30th Info is listed below this last sentence! Date: March 30th 2013 Time: 9:00 AM Central Time USA Room: Ski Village, My easter igloo, Pizza Palor, Coffee Shop (For Some LOL Jokes) About: We will start at the ski village finding the Rainbow Puffle, then we will go to the Coffee Shop to hear some jokes from me, then we will go to the pizza palor to eat some pizza, then last we will go to my igloo to have my easter party then we will say goodbye to each other! And im putting you in charge of taking photos! Tell the chat to also come if they can make it, and tell them my first Mrpenguin887 Saturday will be canceled on March 23rd, we will make it up on March 30th 2013! I hope everyone can make it! Also Happy St. Patricks Day! Bye Friend! Remember all this info please! Also, watch out for polar bears or crabs sneaking around the EPF Rebuild! User Talk:Mrpenguin887 Can you tell me? i are seeing too many image of the mascot glitch that you tell me i want to prove me can you tell me how please???, Remember let me a message if you want to tell me PLEASEEELuismaverdyum (talk) 22:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day from Phineas99 User:Historicalcp, sorry if it was late, anyways, Happy St. Patrick's Day! And looks like some mascots are celebrating this holiday too... Good News! Hey Fotty, I got great news! The moderator Ninja is winning the moderator vote by 46%! Thats amazing! Pj Monster 1 CP 15:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Lizard and Fotty Wiki Did you know Lizard made you and him a wiki? It sounds cool! I think we should work on it! http://lizard-and-fotty.wikia.com/wiki/Lizard_and_Fotty_Wiki Jjoeyxx, Puffle Hotel Worker! 20:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin Here is your custom penguin , Last time i didn't do good , this time i am doing good :P I hope you like it bruhh ! Fottymaddycustom10111.png|Fotty custom (Note: I put the mp3000 not in correct place again :P but at least it's in the hand ! --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Fottymaddy! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 19:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I can't express my sorrow for you enough. I am devastated and ashamed with myself. I hate myself. I'm sorry I mentioned that. I didn't realise it was a rule. So sorry. No, really. I'm so sorry I think I'll quit chat. Sorry. Just really, forgive me. Please be my friend again. *sighs and then begins crying* Hawkeye, Agile Archer Of The Avengers! 20:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Mask Hi Fotty, How did you unlock the Mask? I noticed your penguin is wearing it. Did you unlock it or did you have it before? 11:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin 2 Hi Fottymaddy ! Here's your custom penguin request 2 . Fottymaddycustompenguin2.png Is it nice ? Feel free to complain :) I hope you like it ! Arsenal55702 Mail ! Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203) Happy Easter! Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Fottymaddy!! :D Happy Easter! Fotty! FOTTY TELL DORORO THE TRUTH :( --CocoPuffle (talk) 18:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Coco Is Coco really dying? Or is this all one big april fools' joke? You said PM for the truth, so I got suspicious. Hawkeye, Agile Archer Of The Avengers! 12:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Signature Remade Here's your signature type in To make the signature in . which result in Don't use the old one which I made you ;) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fottymaddy/sign . If you're still confused contact me ! Arsenal55702 Mail ! Chat Hi Fotty, I know you thing everyone is against you. I'm not. Chat mods should stick up for each other and tell if there is a problem. Tell them that you think Llove Kuwait should be demoted. Show them that he rollbacked my edit for no reason and thats power abuse. Should them this: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Puffle_Party_2013?diff=920567&oldid=920565. Tell them I removed useless trivia and actually FIXED A GRAMMER MISTAKE (from wich to which) (excuse caps). I think your a good chat mod. Don't give up as you feel everyone is against you. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC)